Why Bother?
by Mirai Dude
Summary: Vegeta is getting pissed off with Yamcha so he gets a friend to help him, but when they go to wish Yamcha back Vegeta gets a surprise...


Me and my big bro have just been having a friendly chat filled with cussin' about DBZ and we got onto the topic of who we would most like to kill in DBZ. I eventually chose Yamcha coz he's a wuss and then this story came to me. Please enjoy it.

**Why Bother?**

Vegeta watched from the window of the Capsule Corp HQ in delight. On his lawn an old friend of Vegeta's was tearing Yamcha apart. Why? It all started two weeks ago when Yamcha was getting a little too friendly with Bulma. Vegeta had immediately protested but Bulma just took him aside and gave him a lecture about how they were just friends. But Vegeta wasn't so sure that Yamcha thought so. So Vegeta had told Bulma that if he got any closer than Vegeta permitted than he would personally blast him into the next dimension. Bulma was not particularly happy with this and told him that if he did than Vegeta would be sleeping on the lawn.

So thus Vegeta was in quite a predicament. He wanted to tell Yamcha to back away from his mate and but he couldn't and if he did anything Vegeta didn't approve of he wasn't allowed to kill him. But boy did Vegeta get lucky. Back in the days when Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz had spent their time pillaging other planets they had an occasional partner in their missions. This partner's name was J'ace. He was about 6 foot, brown hair and was quite the womaniser. In fact, he often insisted on spending a few nights with the local lady life on the planet before laying waist to the very civilisation the women belonged to.

Anyway, J'ace had been spending his last few years drifting about the Galaxy, having fun. And now he had stumbled upon Planet Earth. Upon arrival his scouter had picked up Vegeta's power and followed it. After a bit of talking Vegeta had convinced him to beat the shit out of Yamcha and send him to the next dimension. 

And this is where we came in. J'ace was currently stomping on Yamcha's neck as he coughed up blood, rather exhilarated by the easy kill he was getting here.

"Hey Vegeta, he's no fun any more, do you mind if I finish him?" asked J'ace. Vegeta looked at the pitiful excuse for a man underneath his friends boot.

"Sure, why not?" replied Vegeta, obviously ecstatic to see this little thorn in his neck leave. J'ace held out his open palm and smirked.

"No hard feelings" he laughed as he released a wave of energy, totally obliterating Yamcha. 

"Now how do we explain this to your mate?" asked J'ace, dusting himself off.

"We don't. We get the hell out of here and wait until she tells us about it" said Vegeta as he hopped out the window "C'mon, I'll take you to an Earth bar". The two took off leaving the woman to find Yamcha's charred corpse.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was three days later. Vegeta and J'ace had been out drinking heavily for a long time and were now very disorientated but somehow they managed to get back to the CC HQ. When they got their they found everybody there: Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, Goten, Krillin, #18, Marron, Master Roshi and even Tien, Chiaoutsu and Piccolo. They had gathered the dragon balls and were preparing to call forth the dragon. It was then that Vegeta noticed Dende as well. So it was a regular party, and pretty soon, Vegeta figured, they would be seeing Yamcha. Dende mumbled a few words in Namekian and the Dragon burst forth, covering the sky with darkness. Every body was silent. Finally Vegeta spoke up.

"Is someone gonna make a wish?" asked Vegeta, a little annoyed. Bulma walked over to him.

" I know exactly what happened Vegeta, it's on the surveillance camera" whispered Bulma. Vegeta's heart sank. He turned to tell J'ace this but he was no where to be seen. He was off hitting on #18.

*Shit! He has no idea what he's getting himself into* thought Vegeta. BANG!!! There he went. #18 had killed him. J'ace had been strong but no where near that of the Z senshi so he was a little easy. Nobody had seemed to notice. Even #18 had lost interest by now. Vegeta figured he could always wish him back later and turned to the dragon. Dende finally started to make his wish.

"Dragon, we want to open a telepathic link between us and Yamcha" he said. The dragon's eyes shone red and then spoke.

"It is done" he said.

"Hey guys, what's up, gonna wish me back?" asked Yamcha through the link.

"Well about that Yamcha, we don't see a point to it" said Goku "Every time we wish you back you just die some more so what's the point. It's not like your vital to saving the planet". Yamcha almost fell of King Kai's planet.

"Your not serious, are you guys" he trembled.

"You're a wuss Yamcha, don't you think you've hogged enough wishes?" complained Krillin.

"You've died more than me, Krillin, C'mon guys, you can't be serious" he pleaded.

"Yamcha, forget about it, we've decided already, why bother" concluded Piccolo.

"Dragon, close the link" said Dende.

"Hey wait, c'mon guys, pleeeeeeaaaaaaa…" said Yamcha as the Dragon cut him off. Then, as if nothing happened everybody just left, Dende told the dragon that they needed no wish and everybody left. Vegeta was left with Bulma and Trunks.

"Okay, what the fuck was that?!?!?!?!?!?!?" asked Vegeta, quite confused.

"What was what?" asked Bulma as she turned around and walked inside "C'mon, come inside".

"Hey wait, aren't you mad that I had Yamcha killed?" asked Vegeta.

"No, never could stand him" she said "I just thought that somebody else cared but no one gives a shit that he is dead". Vegeta stopped for a moment. This was more confusing than anything he had ever experienced. He decided to forget it and go inside.

= = = = = = =

I know it was short and didn't make all too much sense but I just wrote this on the spur of the moment. Hope you liked it.


End file.
